


On a Break

by robinasnyder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Obi-Wan knew he was a fool to have suggest going on a break from his relationship, but he never thought Qui-Gon would agree. A bit of bad luck has both of them having to play happy couple while their relationship is on the rocks.





	On a Break

Obi-Wan was pretty sure he was going to die. He didn’t know any other way to deal with his current predicament. Their whole “going on a break” plan had seemed like a great idea at first. (Not really). But then Mace had dropped out of this team mission and that meant that freshly (sort of) broken up Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn were trapped on a ship headed to the outer rim, sharing a bunk and having to pretend like they were fine. 

Well, Obi-Wan wasn’t fine. He wasn’t even close to it. He hadn’t actually thought Qui-Gon would agree when he said he wanted a break. He’d just wanted the stubborn bantha to listen to him for once. But Qui-Gon had just said “yes, that’s for the best”, and then their relationship for five years was… well, Obi-Wan hoped that it wasn’t totally over. It was a break, not a break up. Not yet. But it wasn’t looking good. Qui-Gon hadn’t really spoken to him in days. He talked to every passenger on the ship before he’d talk to Obi-Wan. 

Oh, they talked. They played happy couple and all because they had to. They couldn’t even get away from each other to sleep. Their room was tiny. There wasn’t enough room for one of them to lay on the floor. And even if there was, Qui-Gon said bed sharing should be no problem. Obi-Wan wasn’t going to back down from that clear and obvious challenge.

This led to his current predicament. Qui-Gon was a cuddler. When they were a Master and Padawan team Qui-Gon managed to mostly not snuggle his Padawan in his sleep. But since they started dating Qui-Gon completely relaxed around him. Qui-Gon also wrapped around Obi-Wan like a many tentacle fiend. Obi-Wan never had a means of escape without waking his lover (ex-lover now). 

When Qui-Gon had said bunk sharing would be fine, Obi-Wan had sort of assumed Qui-Gon would go back to how he’d slept when they were Master and Padawan. Instead, Qui-Gon’s sleeping form seemed to get even clingier. Qui-Gon’s ridiculous libido meant that he already had morning wood, and his death grip on Obi-Wan assured that Obi-Wan couldn’t escape without waking up Qui-Gon and them likely having to talk about things Obi-Wan couldn’t talk about.

Obi-Wan rubbed his face against his pillow. It wasn’t fair. He didn’t want to be the only suffering. He also didn’t really want Qui-Gon to let him go. If Obi-Wan mentioned the hard-ons pressing into his back, or the way Qui-Gon’s arms locked tight around him at night, Qui-Gon would likely find a way to stop. Obi-Wan didn’t want him to stop. He just wanted his relationship back.

Obi-Wan turned his face into his pillow, quickly trying to muffle the sob which came unbidden up his throat. He was such a damn fool for all of this. It was his own fault. He’d ruined everything because he was just too stubborn. He could barely breathe around the pillow and his sobs, but he needed to stay quiet. He couldn’t compound the infractions by waking Qui-Gon up. 

Obi-Wan felt an arm tighten around his waist. It made he go completely still. 

“Obi?” Qui-Gon asked, his voice rough with sleep. “Obi Love, what’s wrong?” 

Obi-Wan couldn’t muffle the next sob that came out of his mouth. Qui-Gon would remember in a second and he wouldn’t be so kind to him. He’d ruined everything. 

“Shhh, shhh, Love,” Qui-Gon soothed. He nudged Obi-Wan until he turned and pressed into his chest. Obi-Wan knew he was weak, but was wasn’t going to turn away the comfort. 

Obi-Wan didn’t speak. He hid in his face against Qui-Gon’s chest. He nosed against the familiar chest hair and breathed in the far too familiar scent. How did he explain any of this? What was there to say? Whatever he said would have him thrust away. 

“Oh, Obi-Wan, I’m sorry,” Qui-Gon murmured. “I thought you wanted to separate. It appears I misunderstood.” 

“I said it,” Obi-Wan said. His voice gave away what a wreck he was, though his tears had probably done that already. “I just didn’t think you’d agree.” 

“Then why say it?” Qui-Gon around. Obi-Wan could practically hear his brows furrowing. 

“You weren’t listening. You kept running yourself like you did before your injury. I just wanted you to stop and listen. I didn’t think you’d agree,” Obi-Wan cried. 

“I’m sorry,” Qui-Gon said quietly. His rough hand began to rub Obi-Wan’s back slowly. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to be on a break either.” 

“So can we stop?” Obi-Wan practically beg. 

“We can,” Qui-Gon said. He kissed the top of Obi-Wan’s head. Obi-Wan shuddered. He thought he’d never get that small affection again. That thought sent him into another peel of tears. 

Qui-Gon didn’t seem to mind. He held tight onto Obi-Wan and simply made soothing noises. He didn’t try to talk to Obi-Wan, or make him think about anything. The silence helped Obi-Wan calm down, really. 

“I’ll try to do better,” Qui-Gon said once Obi-Wan had gone silent. “But you can’t spring the idea of stopping our relationship on me like that… I thought you had gotten sick of me.” 

“No, no never,” Obi-Wan whispered. “I’ve followed after you for so much of my life. I could never get sick of you. There’s nothing you could do that would make me want to leave you.” 

Qui-Gon sighed heavily. “I wish that weren’t true somedays. Will you promise me not to pull a stunt like this again?” 

“I swear,” Obi-Wan said quickly. He began to rub at his eye. They itched so much, and felt so heavy. 

“Okay,” Qui-Gon whispered back. “I think we can talk about this in the morning. You feel very tired, Obi-Wan.” 

“I am,” Obi-Wan said. “You were clingier these past few nights.” 

“I was afraid I’d never get a chance again,” Qui-Gon admitted. “You could have told me. I would have stopped.” 

“I was afraid you would stop.” Obi-Wan finally met Qui-Gon’s eye. Qui-Gon smiled a little. It was still a bit sad, and sort of bitter sweet. 

“We should talk to each other more,” Qui-Gon said. 

“We should,” Obi-Wan agreed. “Can we talk in the morning? Before breakfast?” 

“Yes, my Obi Love.” Qui-Gon punctuated this by giving Obi-Wan a kiss. It settled like a happy heat in his heart. 

“Love you,” Obi-Wan whispered. 

“Love you too,” Qui-Gon said. He pulled Obi-Wan back against his chest. “Now go back to sleep.” 

“Yessir,” Obi-Wan mumbled as he closed his eyes. As hard as sleep had been to find before, it suddenly pounced on him with great speed. He hadn’t slept so well, since their little break up. Not that Obi-Wan was really surprised. It was just easier to sleep when he knew his life wasn’t falling to pieces. It was easier still when he was wrapped in the arms off the man he loved. 

The End.


End file.
